halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Team Omega
Number of Members and affiliation with Red Team In the Halo Wars announcement trailer we see 5. In-game we see 6. This article however claims that there are 3, 4, 5 and 6. This needs to be cleaned up. From what I recall from the game there were 6 in total but I don't remember the exact makeup of male/female and the weapons distribution. 6 however were dropped into the fray via Pelicans, 2 Pelicans to be exact. As for their affiliation, I've seen multiple references made in the Halopedia so far that have claimed that Jerome, Alice and Douglas are part of Team Omega stemming from the HBO reference page. It's also claimed that Team Omega was assigned during the Fall of Reach as one of the Red Team subdivisions. I don't see anything which supports that currently, does anyone else? Luckly that does not appear here, however Team Omega is still being listed under Red Team though I do not recall an Omega mentioned elsewhere or at any time until the the HW trailer. I don't want to make any revisions until we can get some discussion and come to a consensus. --Avatar of Chaos 12:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) The Spartans that arrive at the end of Arcadia Outskirts are Team Omega, I'm pretty sure this is the only time we see them. As the transcript reads "This is Omega Team, this sector is clear, we're gone." Although Douglas, Jerome and Alice join the Spirit of Fire its unclear as to which subdivision they belong. Halo Wars (Arcadia Outskirts) provides a direct source for the number of Spartans in Team Omega. Any number higher would need sourcing elsewhere to prove it, while any number fewer from another source is irrelevant because we see that there was more members in Halo Wars... unless of course it makes an effort to state that the number in Arcadia Outskirts was incorrect. So... the solution is simple, someone needs to play Arcadia Outskirts and count the number of Spartans that arrive to help Douglas, Alice and Jerome. But take caution, whilst difficulty affects the number of enemy units in play, I'm unsure whether it has any relation to friendly support. Perhaps a few trials are necessary. Good hunting, -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:32, 06 May 2009 (GMT) :It's a bit murkier. In the gameplay cinematic before the Arcadia City level, 6 total Spartans appear on Cutter's viewscreen taking part in a ground battle in what is likely Pirth. The level, however, features 4 non-playable Spartans. Keiichi, Jerome, Douglas and Linda. This is regardless of difficulty. :In Arcadia Outskirts, Jerome, Douglas and Linda (Red Team) accompany Forge and his men. The level is scripted to wait about 18-20 minutes for Team Omega from what I've experienced in testing it, who drop as 6 Spartans out of 2 Pelicans regardless of difficulty level in that in-game scene regardless of difficulty. Keiichi is not specifically named as a member of Omega and did not accompany the group in the gameplay. If we do not include him in the ranks of Team Omega, that means at least 10 Spartans were operating on Arcadia, if Omega's appearance is canonical and not a gameplay convention. Regardless, there is no point where Team Omega is specifically designated a part of Red Team and despite a confirmed Red Team being present there was no subdesignation assigned to Jerome's group. :If we're going to try to use speculation as a basis for including information in the article or in saying that Team Omega is a part of Red Team I can easily speculate other plausible scenarios that are just as likely and just as valid. --Avatar of Chaos 14:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) In response to Avatar of Chaos' other points, its true, there isn't actually a point in-game where Team Omega are classified as part of Red Team, are they? Team Omega presence outside Halo Wars needs sourcing to clarify particular assumptions, such as their participation at Reach. For all we know, Omega may be a subgroup of Green Team, for example. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:41, 06 May 2009 (GMT) It is a Red Team Splinter with 4 males and 2 females. Keiichi Are we assuming that he is part of Omega now? I notice we're referring to Red Team as Jerome, Douglas and Linda and then mentioning Omega, but forgetting completely that Keiichi was involved in the engagement at Pirth City. There was a 4 Spartans in the City. 3 met up with Omega. As the article currently reads it omits that.--Avatar of Chaos 22:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, should sign your comments, but that's not important... This article currently reads there were six Spartans in Team Omega... that Team Omega (as we are assuming they're in Red Team) split up with Jerome, Douglas and Alice (not Linda) who we know were Red Team. When was Keiichi involved in the engagement at Pirth City, can you make a citation for this please? Anyway, regarding Keiichi and the Unnamed Spartan listed on Red Team at that page, I wouldn't look in to it too deeply, as they seem more like promotional material... backed up by that in game, you don't see any Spartans until the Arcadia tour, to be honest they should probably be removed from Red Team. This article currently reads that there were 9 Spartans in the city by the way: Jerome, Douglas, Alice and Team Omega. I hope that sort of clears things up for you in some way. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:46, 30 May 2009 (GMT) If you've played the game then it should be extremely obvious that Keiichi was at Pirth City given that Keiichi is one of the 4 Spartans along with Jerome, Douglas and Alice that are computer controlled NPC's during mission 4 and assist you in protecting the transports. Scroll over all 4 Spartans in the level and you will see their names. The cutscene prior to the level shows 6 (unknown) engaged in battle on Cutter's viewscreen. Gameplay tells us that there are 4 (Keiichi, Jerome, Alice, Douglas) in Pirth City. 9 appear in the following level (6 Omega + 3 (Jerome, Alice, Douglas) and Keiichi was not present per the gameplay unless he was a member of Omega. If my math is correct, that means as many as 10 Spartans are present on Arcadia, which of course assumes that Keiichi is not an Omega member. --Avatar of Chaos 22:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I played the level a few times, had a good scan around, but I can't spot Keiichi anywhere, are you sure its him? Maybe you're mistaking him for another Spartan. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:20, 2 June 2009 (GMT) Keichii does not appear in game, ever. --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 21:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Reach? Were they present at the battle of Reach. if they were are they dead i doubt, since they are probably still stuck on the Spirit of Fire on the end of halo 3. oh and please sign your posts...--Fipas 23:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) First off sir, um, The Spirit of Fire was in Halo Wars and they left after they took back the city. They were also protecting acradia while red team took back pirth, so maybe they died durnind the second battle of Arcadia-NotaAnon 4:08 PM April 25, 2010 read better next time, i said STILL STUCK wich means that before H3 happens they were stil stuck on the SoF, and i don't know where did you got the idea that they participated on the 2nd battle of arcadia, since in the last cutscene of HW you can see that the SoF is still in the system of the shield world, and with ou their slipspace drive, it would take them years to leave that system, much less get all the way back to arcadia or even reach! --Fipas 21:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Fipas your thinking of Jerome-092, Douglass-042 and Alice-130, Red Team. Team Omega Leaves after they take back the City Of Pirth- NotaAnon oh...i thought they were the same, sorry then, my bad--Fipas 21:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but does anybody Know if they participated in the Fall Of Reach-NotaAnon Speculation about Members of Team Omega Alright I know it has never been stated who the members of Team Omega were, but it is incredibly likely that they are Spartans we've heard of in the book, or 6 of the 14 unknown members of Red Team during the Fall of Reach (10 From Gamma, 3 from Delta). Therefore I believe it is same to assume Team Omega participated in the Fall of Reach (though by no means avoid adding this to the article as it is still "speculation"), because it is just absurd to assume that these are six MORE Spartans ontop of the inconsistant numbers we already have. So what I am getting at is: *Is it safe to assume that the 6 members of Team Omega make up part of the Spartan-II contingent at Reach? *And is it reasonable to consider that some of the mentioned Spartan-IIs could of been in Team Omega? SomethingDifferent 10:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC)